


Trust Me

by braezenkitty



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Cas drags Dean to a Harvest Festival for their first date.





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fictober prompt: "It will be fun, trust me."

“It will be fun, trust me,” Cas said, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him towards the corn maze. A group of screaming kids ran past them, barreling through the entrance.

“Uh huh,” Dean said, side-eyeing Cas but going along nonetheless.

When Cas had suggested they get coffee and then check out the harvest festival for their first date, Dean had internally balked. It wasn’t the kind of thing he was into. But if he was being honest, he was already smitten and would’ve done just about anything Cas wanted. Like walking through a maze of corn, surrounded by screaming children. 

“Should we race to the center?” Cas said with a grin when they reached the arch that marked the entrance.

Dean laughed. “Really?”

“Come on,” Cas said, walking backwards and tugging Dean along. “First one there gets to choose what we do next.”

“Alright,” Dean said, “you’re on.” He quickly tugged Cas towards him, using the momentum to give himself a boost as he ran towards the first turn in the maze.

“Cheater!” Cas called as Dean sprinted ahead.

Dean ran through the maze, twisting and turning and dodging little kids left and right. Cas was hot on his heels for a little while, but then he took a turn to the left when Dean went right. Dean ended up at a dead end and had to turn around, retracing his steps and taking a different direction.

When he finally made it to the center, he found Cas waiting for him with a big grin on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess, tousled by the autumn breeze and his run through the maze. He was gorgeous. Dean’s feet pulled him forward and before he knew it, he was standing directly in front of Cas. “I know I didn’t win,” he said, trying to catch his breath, “but can we do something real quick before we do whatever you choose?”

"I don't know, you did cheat," Cas said, squinting at him.

"Yeah, and how do I know you didn’t cheat somewhere along the way?”

Cas gasped, placing a hand on his chest. “I would never,” he said, but then broke into a sheepish grin. “Though maybe I took a little short cut.”

“So that’s why your hair is such a mess,” Dean said, grinning as he pulled a piece of corn husk out of Cas’ hair.

“Alright, alright,” Cas said, plucking the corn husk from Dean’s fingers and tossing it on the ground, “what do you want to do?”

Dean glanced down at Cas’ pink lips, still parted from running and being out of breath. Butterflies took flight in Dean’s stomach but he cleared his throat and took a chance. “Can I kiss you?”

Cas squinted at him again. “How did you know what I was going to suggest we do next?”

Laughing, Dean brought a hand up to Cas’ face, running a thumb over one flushed cheekbone. “So is that a yes?”

“It is indeed,” Cas said, taking a step closer, his blue eyes sparkling.

Dean leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Cas’ arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer as he hummed into the kiss, deepening it. Cas tasted like pumpkin spice and coffee and warmth, and Dean lost himself in the sensations of their lips sliding together.

The sound of screaming grew louder though, and they pulled apart just in time for the group of kids from earlier to tumble through the corn stalks.

Cas grabbed his hand and lead him back into the corn. “Come on, let’s get out of here and catch the hayride.”

“Hayride?” Dean balked. 

“It will be fun—”

“Trust you, yeah, yeah,” Dean said with a grin.

Cas rolled his eyes but grinned back. “I was gonna say if we sit in the back, we can sneak a kiss or two.”

“Well, in that case, let’s take a shortcut,” Dean said and pulled Cas through the corn stalks.


End file.
